List of Artisans
LEGO Artisan.gif|The rank picture Joesterstuds.png|An Artisan will have one stud. Honda Henry.png|An example of an Artisan This is an alphabetized list of Artisans in the old Message Boards. Post counts are rough estimates, as they are not updated daily. #007tad - 2,269+ posts, 1 stud Semi-inactive #1932base - 1,721+ posts, 0 studs active #7op89 - 1,757, posts 0 studs inactive #88abby 2,009+ posts, 1 stud active #A5637 - 1,515+ posts 0 studs active #Ackar_Glatorian - 1,748+ posts, 0 studs active #AgentLego7532 - 2,703 posts, 1 stud inactive #Aidant - 2,635+ posts inactive #AlphaFireFox - 2,200+ posts inactive #Alien Ant2 - 1,965+ posts, 1 stud #Alx306 - 2,870+ posts inactive #Aokpisz - 2,211+ posts semi-active #Backstop - 1,789+ posts active #Bandana-Joe - 2,815+ posts inactive #Beta141 - 2,885+ posts inactive #Big reece1 - 1,911 posts inactive #Bittner173 - 2,105+ posts inactive #Blackbeard2283 - 2,960+ posts inactive #Bloomancool - 2,442 posts, 1 stud inactive #Blubbydubber1 - 2,524+ posts, 1 stud active #BobaDaKing - 1511+ posts, 0 studs active #Bonrw1 - 1,550+ posts active #Boyde712 - 1,860+ posts, 1 stud #Brick963 - 2,819+ posts, 1 stud inactive #Bricks08 - 2,419+ posts, 1 stud inactive #Buckodst3 - 2,500+ posts inactive #Bumbaca - 2,640+ posts semi-active #Candybug - 2,250+ posts inactive #Candygirl4177 - 2,535+ posts, 1 stud active #Cat1948 - 1,622+ posts active #Cheatcodes7334 -2,787+ posts, 1 stud banned #Chinchilla3335 - 1,520+ posts #Clbgolden10 - 1,690+ posts #CogaJon98 - 1,959 posts inactive #Cpa98 - 1,570+ posts semi-active #Crobatmaster - 2,197+ posts #Daniel77724 - 2,570+ posts inactive #Davesmithers - 1,712 posts inactive #Donaldduckatti313 - 1,764+ posts, 1 stud #DoodadGuy - 2840+ posts #Eroomdivad - 1,550+'' posts ''inactive #Exo4981 - 1,680+ posts'' inactive'' #Fastcar700 - 1,510+ posts, 1 stud #Firox555 - 2,477+ posts, 1 stud #Fishfam4 - 2,200+ posts, 1 stud #Frog405 - 1,630+ posts active #Geekynerd - 2,250+ posts inactive #GiJuJo777 - 1,620+ posts inactive #Graeme0102 - 2,065+ posts inactive #Gus263 - 1,527 posts, 0 studs inactive #Hanks2005 - 2,600+ posts inactive #Harry2BL 1,720+ posts, 1 stud active #Isaias121 - 2,017+ posts, 1 stud #Imabadger - 2,820+ posts deleted #IronChefAmerica42 - 2,080 posts, 1 stud inactive #Iveltac - 2,400+ posts inactive #Jamesster - 1510 posts Inactive #JackT8ers - 2,031+ posts, 1 stud #Jake6306 - 2,635+ posts, 1 stud #Jarr2003 - 1,508+ posts active #JediKirby - 1,735+ posts #Jedimaster5656 - 1,715+ posts, 1 stud active #Jeremy71197 - 2,168+ posts #Joniwiki2009 - 1,550+ posts inactive #Jonthan000 - 1,505+ posts active #KayleeHoolianFaolan - 2,178 posts, 1 stud #Keegan8000 - 2,585+ posts, 1 stud #Kiddy4683 - 1,800+ posts semi-active #Kitty309257 - 2,385+ posts semi-active #Klintrin10 – 2,329 posts deleted #Knightoffaith - 1,964+ posts, 1 stud active #Kzc519 - 1,933+ posts, 1 stud active #Lasagna7 - 2,655+ posts, 1 stud active #Laybros - 2,290+ posts semi-inactive #LEGO_Trooper_of_501st - 1,650+ posts inactive #Legobrick2365 - 1,913+ posts #Legocreator853 - 1,700+ posts inactive #LegoFan4386 - 2,030+ posts inactive #Legogreen18 - 1,855+ posts inactive #LegoZac001 - 1,530+ posts #Legoguy1866 - 2,465+ posts inactive #Leia1020 - 1,634+ posts active #Leinad849 - 2,232+ posts, 1 stud active #Liam1025 - 1,897+ posts, 1 stud #LukeyLukester - 1,516+ posts active #Lustorm - 2,735+ posts inactive #Madison9999 - 2,000+ posts'' inactive'' #Madkatmaximus96 - 2,320+ posts, 1 stud #MarkRitt - 1,586+ posts #Marshal6000 - 1,960+ posts, 1 stud inactive #Maestro35-Kojac29- 2,630+ posts inactive #Marsmission2 - 1,955+ posts semi-active #Matt02 - 2,310+ posts inactive #Megaman6557 - 2,232 posts, 1 stud #MJLaubacher - 2,356 posts, 1 stud active #Mtownsend1 - 2,188+ posts, 1 stud #MugsieDoodle - 2,590+ posts semi-active #Naraluke - 2,290+ posts semi-active #Ndb - 2,890+ posts inactive #Nightwing5316 - 2,010+ posts, 1 stud #Pyroturtle41 - 2,400+ posts inactive #Rednax88 - 2,278+ posts, 1 stud active #Reminal - 2,940+ posts, 1 stud, active #RepComCustoms - 2,009 posts, 1 studs #Robinrocks665 1,567+ posts #Ronald910 - 2,660+ posts inactive #Shadowfax123 - 1,986+ posts, 1 stud #Skeletonpirate1012 - 2,753+ posts, 1 stud active #Skorpi63 - 1,615+ posts inactive #Skywalker1966 - 2,761+ posts, 1 stud #Smallfryjon - 1,894+ posts inactive #Supersoradude - 1,545+ posts inactive #Suprseth - 1,560+ posts inactive #SuperDKong - 2,427+ posts, 1 stud active #Sushifan101 - 1,551+ posts #TabbyJones- active #Tayenna12- 2,464+ posts semi-inactive #The_vertical_man - 2,400+ posts inactive #Yannick7199 - 1,810+ posts inactive #Yodamonkeyman - 2,198+ posts, 1 stud active #Zas90- 2,744+ posts inactive #Zipster16 - 1,850+ posts inactive '' #Zakmuir 1,510+ posts - ''active See Also *List of Ranks (old) *Artisan Category:Artisan Category:Lists Category:Complete Articles Category:Users Category:Ranks